vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
A Streetcar Named Desire
A Streetcar Named Desire es un crossover y el decimocuarto episodio de la tercera temporada de The Originals y el quincuagésimo octavo episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis UN EMOCIONANTE CROSSOVER CON THE VAMPIRE DIARIES — Con la amenaza de la profecía que se cierne sobre sus cabezas, Klaus y Elijah se encuentran así mismos inútiles dentro de una trampa mágica, mientras Aya y el aquelarre de brujas de la Strix avanzan en un arriesgado hechizo que podría acabar con uno de ellos para siempre. En otros lugares, Freya lleva la carga para traer a sus hermanos de vuelta y enlista la ayuda de Marcel, Hayley y Stefan Salvatore, un viejo amigo de Klaus, cuya llegada inesperada puede ser la clave para su supervivencia. Finalmente, Davina se adelanta con un plan peligroso que la lleva un paso más hacia el reencuentro con Kol. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel como Freya Mikaelson Estrella Invitada Especial *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore Elenco Recurrente *Nathaniel Buzolic como Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees como Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland como Tristan de Martel (manifestation) *Rebecca Breeds como Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor como Aya Al-Rashid Elenco Invitado *Leslie-Anne Huff como Rayna Cruz Co-Protagonizada por *Amy H Le como Cynthia *Jay McGee como Strix #1 *Jason Benjamin como Guardia Guard *Masud Olufani como Guardia Strix Trivia * Antagonistas: Aurora de Martel, Tristan de Martel, Aya, Las Hermanas, Davina Claire y Rayna Cruz. * Este es parte del crossover de dos horas con The Vampire Diaries. Este episodio se junta con Moonlight on the Bayou. * Este episodio cuenta con la culminación del arco de la Trinidad y el final del segundo capítulo de la temporada. * Elijah le cuenta a Freya que él neutralizó a Rebekah a petición de ella. * Esta es la primera vez que Stefan conoce a Freya y descubre que ella no murió por la plaga como los Originales creían durante su tiempo en The Vampire Diaries. ** Stefan conoce a Freya, Marcel y Lucien por primera vez. ** Freya le preocupa que Stefan sea el amigo de la profecía. * Este marca el regreso de Lucien después una ausencia de cinco episodios después de su aparición en The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Klaus encierra a Aurora de Martel en una de las criptas en Lafayette cementerio con ladrillos. * Stefan usa a Rayna como una distracción, ya que puede realizar un seguimiento de él a través de la herida "X" que dejó su espada, para la Strix por lo que, Hayley y Marcel pueden detener el hechizo de desvinculación. * Ya que Aya sabía de Rayna Cruz, significa que en algún momento entre 1857 y el día presente de la serie la Strix se encontró con ella. Aya y varios miembros de la Strix atacaron a Rayna, y con Aya siendo la única sobreviviente. * Este episodio marca la primera interacción entre Klaus y Davina en la Temporada 3. * Aya es asesinada por Hayley cuando Elijah es incapaz de hacerlo. Hayley la mata por Jackson. * El linaje de Klaus se desvincula de él en este episodio, causando un Nexus Vorti que Davina usa para revivir a Kol. ** Este marca la tercera vez que Davina ha revivido a alguien de la familia Mikaelson, habiendo revived a Mikael y a Esther en las dos temporadas anteriores- ** Esto hace a Kol el segundo Vampiro Original en la historia en ser revivido. El tercero sería Finn; quien reviviría en el siguiente episodio; ''An Old Friend Calls''. Continuidad * Rebekah Mikaelson es mencionada en este episodio. Fue vista por última vez en Savior y en un material de archivo en Wild at Heart. * Este es el primer episodio desde The Other Girl in New Orleans en el que aparecen todos los miembros de La Trinidad. ** Lucien Castle fue visto por última vez en The Other Girl in New Orleans. ** Tristan de Martel fue visto por última vez en Dead Angels a través de flashbacks y durante A Ghost Along the Mississippi en día presente. * Hayley menciona que puedo haber roto el cuello de Caroline, que ocurrió en el episodio de TVD O Come, All Ye Faithful. * Stefan Salvatore y Rayna Cruz se convierten en el tercero y cuarta personaje de TVD después de Tyler Lockwood en la Temporada 1 y Tatia en la Temporada 2 en aparecer en The Originals. **Como Tatia nunca apareció físicamente en The Vampire Diaries, Stefan es el segundo y la tercera es Rayna. *Damon Salvatore es mencionado en este episodio. Él fue visto por última vez en el episodio crossover Moonlight on the Bayou. * Caroline Forbes es vista en una foto en el teléfono de Stefan. Ella fue vista por última vez en el episodio crossover Moonlight on the Bayou. * Giuseppe Salvatore es mencionado en este episodio. Fue visto por última vez en un flashback en durante Mommie Dearest. * Este episodio marca la segunda mención de la Magia Representativa. Asesinados * Aya - apuñalada, asesinada por Hayley Marshall * Varios miembros de la Strix - asesinados por Rayna Cruz * Cynthia - pérdida de sangre; asesinada por Elijah Mikaelson * Una de las Hermanas - cuello roto; asesinada por Elijah Mikaelson * Una de las Hermanas - cuello roto; asesinada por Hayley Marshall * Rayna Cruz - daño corporal intensivo; asesinada por Aya/Strix Detrás de Escenas * Este episodio es crossover con Moonlight on the Bayou. * Este es el primer episodio en el que no se dice el voiceover (voz en off) de "Anteriormente en The Originals" debido al Crossover con The Vampire Diaries. * La aparición de Rayna Cruz no se había comentado, por lo que fue una sorpresa. Referencias Culturales Frases |-|Promo= : Aya (a Klaus y Elijah): "Hola, caballeros. Todos nosotros hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente para esto." : Aurora (a Klaus y Elijah): "Sus cuerpos indefensos y sus mentes permanecen aquí." : Tristan: "Hoy mueres. Y con tu linaje arrancadas de ti, mueres solo." |-|Promo larga= : Freya: "Tú es un viejo amigo, ¿verdad?" : Stefan: "Bueno, eso puede depender de tu definición." : Aya (a Klaus y Elijah): "Hola, caballeros. Todos nosotros hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente para esto." : Davina (a Marcel): "Tú mereces estar libre de Klaus. Todos lo merecemos." : Aurora (a Klaus y Elijah): "Sus cuerpos indefensos y sus mentes permanecen aquí." : Tristan: "Hoy mueres. Y con tu linaje arrancadas de ti, mueres solo." |-|Webclip #1= : Freya: "Tú neutralizaste a Rebekah y apenas me lo estás diciendo ahora." :Elijah: "Ella se sacrificó para protegernos y para protegerse. Se lo he dicho a Niklaus y te lo estoy diciendo." : Freya: "La profecía dice que ustedes tres caerán por un amigo, familia y enemigo. Rebekah ha caído por familia, eso deja al amigo y al enemigo. Tú y Klaus tienen muchos enemigos." :Elijah: "Sólo uno o dos." : Freya: "Afortunadamente, no muchos amigos." : Klaus: "Freya, este es Stefan Salvatore, un viejo amigo, larga historia. Stefan, ella es Freya, mi nueva hermana mayor, también una larga historia. Stefan necesita un favor." : Freya: "Tú es un viejo amigo, ¿verdad?" : Stefan: "Bueno, eso puede depender de tu definición." |-|Sneak Peek= : Aurora: "" : Aya: "" : Aurora: "" : Aya: "" : Aurora: "" : Aya: "" |-|Clip Inside= : Aurora: "" : Aya: "" : Klaus (a Stefan): "Stefan, ella es Freya, mi nueva hermana mayor, también una larga historia. Stefan necesita un favor." : Klaus (a Aya): "" : Aurora (a Klaus): "" : Tristan: "" : Elijah: "" : Tristan (a Klaus): Hoy mueres. Y con tu linaje arrancadas de ti, mueres solo."'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TO314promo Elijah - Freya.jpg TO 3x14 StefanKlausFreya.jpg TO314promo Klaus - Elijah.jpg TO314promo Klaus - Aya - Elijah.jpg TO314promo Aya.jpg TO314promo Elijah - Klaus.jpg TO314promo Stefan - Klaus.jpg |-|Capturas= |-|Detrás de Escenas= 03-03-2016-Leslie-Anne-Huff-Instagram 163450.jpg Referencias Ver también Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Temporada Tres (The Originals)